Various types of garden units are in use and are known in the prior art. However, most garden units that can be mounted must be hand-watered and only provide or limit their installation for plants that need light. The present apparatus provides areas in which seeds or sprouts can be grown in total darkness, as needed. The present device also permits the growing of certain types of sprouts that need light for their final growth stage, as needed. The present device also permits growing other plant types besides sprouts, plants which need light for their normal growth stages. In addition, every feature of the present device can be utilized indoors as well as outdoors. Further, the present indoor-outdoor garden unit is devised to water sprouts or plants from the underside by the selection of any of three methods as well as from the top side by the selection of any of three methods. The present device also provides for a built-in three-way irrigation system designed to facilitate the growing of various plant and sprout types simultaneously regardless of whether they need light for their normal growth stages or not, as well as for their regular watering. The irrigation system can be manually and alternately automatically controlled with adjustably timed cycles.